Space Jam (song)
Space Jam is a song written by The Quad City DJ's for the 1996 film of the same name. Lyrics Everybody get up its time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam Alright.... Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam Come on and slam, if you wanna jam Hey you, watcha gonna do? Hey you, watcha gonna do? Hey you, watcha gonna do? Hey you, watcha gonna do? Party people in the house lets go It's your boy "Jayski" alright so Pass that thing and watch me flex Behind my back, you know what's next To the jam, all in your face Wassup, just feel the bass Drop it, rock it, down the room Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM...Jus work that body, work that body Make sure you don't hurt no body Get wild and lose your mind Take this thing into over-time Hey DJ, TURN IT UP New CD, goin' burn it up C'mon y'all get on the floor So hey, let's go, alright? Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine W e're gonna take it into overtime Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam Alright... C'mon it's time to get hype say "Whoop there it is" C'mon all the fellas say "Whoop there it is" C'mon one time for the ladies say "Whoop there it is" Now all the fellas say "Whoop there it is" C'mon and run, baby run C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run Yeah, you want a hoop...so shoot, baby shoot C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam Slam, Bam, Thank you ma'am Get on the floor and jam If you see me on the microphone Girl you got me in a zone C'mon, C'mon and start the game Break it down, tell me your name We the team, I'm the coach Let's dance all night from coast to coast Just slide, from left to right Just slide, yourself enlight You see me, drop the base 3-1-1 all in your face Jam on it, let's have some fun Jam on it, One on One You run the "O" and I run the "D" So C'mon baby just jam for me Hey lady "Yah?" Y'all ready stop? "NO!" Y'all wanna know why? "Why?" Cuz it's a Slam Jam Fellas "Yah?" Y'all ready to stop "NO!" Y'all wanna know why? "Why?" It's time to Slam Jam C'mon, everybody say "Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah" C'mon, C'mon let me hear you say "Hey ey ey O" C'mon, C'mon everybody "Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah" Just take the time to say "Hey ey ey O" Check it out, Check it out Y'all ready for this? "You know it!" Nah...y'all ain't ready! Y'all ready for this? "You know it!" C'mon check it out, Y'all ready to jam? "You know it!" Nah...I, I don't think so Y'all ready to jam? "You know it!" C'mon Category:Songs Category:Space Jam